villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oliver Saxon
Oliver Saxon (birth name Daniel Vogel) is the main antagonist of the eighth and final season of the TV series Dexter. He is a serial killer known as "The Brain Surgeon" who removes parts of his victims' brains, and who becomes Dexter Morgan's nemesis. He is portrayed by Darri Ingolfsson. Biography Saxon was born Daniel Vogel, the son of neuropsychiatrist Evelyn Vogel and her husband Richard. He displayed psychopathic behavior from a young age, and his mother diagnosed him as a "perfect psychopath", a predator devoid of conscience and empathy - a diagnosis that proved all too tragically accurate when he murdered his twin brother Richard, Jr. because he was jealous of the attention his sibling was getting. Evelyn had him institutionalized, but he set fire to the hospital - killing seven other children in the process - to fake his own death. He reinvented himself as "Oliver Saxon", and as an adult became a serial killer, removing his victims' frontal lobes, the part of the brain that enables empathy and impulse control - a dig at his mother, who stakes her professional reputation on the theory that psychopaths are engineered by nature to be perfect predators. Saxon first appears as the boyfriend of Dexter's neighbor, Cassie Jollenston. When Cassie is murdered, Saxon is apparently devastated - a perfect cover, as it is later revealed that Saxon himself murdered her. He then kills Dexter's "protegé ", fledgling murderer Zach Hamilton. Dexter recovers DNA evidence from Zach's murder, analyzes it, and realizes that the killer is related to Evelyn, who was instrumental in creating Dexter's "code" of only killing other killers. Upon learning of Saxon's true identity from Evelyn, Dexter decides to kill him. Saxon feels betrayed by Evelyn conspiring with Dexter, and slits his own mother's throat right in front of his new nemesis. Saxon then shows up at Dexter’s apartment and threatens to kill everyone Dexter holds dear unless he leaves him alone. Dexter pretends to agree to the truce, but secretly is more determined than ever to kill him. Dexter incriminates Saxon in the Brain Surgeon murders, in the hopes that Saxon will go after him. Sure enough, Saxon breaks into Dexter's apartment, where Dexter incapacitates him. At the last minute, however, Dexter decides not to kill Saxon, preferring instead to let his adoptive sister Debra arrest him. Saxon gets the better of Debra, however, and shoots her in the gut. This injury eventually leads to Debra suffering a stroke that leaves her in an irreversible coma. Saxon is arrested soon afterward. Desiring revenge, Dexter arranges to visit Saxon in his cell, and kills him by stabbing him in the neck with a pen. Trivia *Saxon's success in mortally wounding Deb was the cause for Dexter's exile, making him, alongside Arthur Mitchell, the only antagonist to score a victory over the protagonist. Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Pure Evil Category:Siblings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful